El último beso
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: Es un drama Entre Aoshi y Misao..Como Aoshi Tiene que luchar contra el mismo y matar su pasado para poder ser felíz...El primer y último beso de Aoshi y Misao...Dejen reviews!


¡¡¡Hola!!!  
  
¡¡¡Toy viva!!!  
  
Hace tiempo que no actualizo, Pero toy en esas, tal vez actualice uno de estos sábados de Aburrimiento total.  
  
Me refiero a 'Youkai' , que lleva un tiempito olvidada pero no se preocupen esta vez es seguro ya que ya empesé a escribir el siguiente cap.  
  
¡Disculpen la Tardanza !  
  
Lo que esta en () es un eco . Como los que se escuchan en el viento en los animes cuando los personajes estan lejos y se escuchan como quiera.  
  
¡¡Ahora , a la historia!!  
  
Esto es un one-shot.  
  
The Last Kiss  
  
El Ultimo Beso  
  
Misao se encuentra en el aoiya mirando el atardecer sentada en el balcón con una expresión triste en su rostro.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Misao , mañana Aoshi se irá a una misión muy importante." Dijo Okina su expresión muy seria.  
  
" ¡¡ Iré preparando mis cosas!!" Dijo Misao muy animadamente.  
  
"¡¡Misao!!"  
  
Misao voltea a ver a Okina.  
  
"Lo siento pero esta misión es de Aoshi , y este debe ir sólo."  
  
"Pero--"  
  
"¡¡Misao , si fueras con el sólo interferirías!!"  
  
Misao lo miró incredula , sus ojos muy grandes.  
  
'¡¿Cómo puede ser?!' pensó Misao.  
  
Misao dió media vuelta y se fué corriendo rumbo al templo donde se encontraba Aoshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Tal vez...no debería ver a Misao...si, lo hiciera...no creo poder decirle adiós de cara a cara...la misión es muy peligrosa...Y si veo sus ojos una vez más...'  
  
Pensó Aoshi mientras meditaba en el templo sentado en el piso con sus ojos cerrados.  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente.  
  
Aoshi abrió sus ojos azul hielo sorprendido.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
'Como puede ser ni siquiera sentí su precensia...'Pensó Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi...llevame contigo..."dice tratando de recuperar su aliento ya que había corrido hasta el templo y sus ojos brillosos llenos de esperanza.  
  
Esperanza de que su Aoshi-sama no la rechasara y le dijera que si podía ir con él , que le permita protegerlo si fuera necesario.  
  
Aoshi bajó su cabeza y miró el piso , su cabello negro cubriendo sus ojos.  
  
"Lo siento Misao... pero no puedo..."dice Aoshi mirando el piso.  
  
~Fin del Flash back~  
  
Misao se levanta del balcón y sale del Aoiya.  
  
En la entrada del Aoiya , Misao se detiene y mira hacia atras,con una mirada triste.  
  
Y comienza a caminar por las calles de Kyoto siguiendo su corazón.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi camina bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
Otro hombre lo observa desde las sombras y rie maliciosamente.  
  
Aoshi desenvaina sus Kodashis , estas brillan con la luz de la luna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao siente algo en su corazón y mira a la luna.  
  
Misao frunce el ceño y corre.  
  
Honto ni sukidatta anata ga inai  
  
Hajmete no koi todomatta  
  
Misao mira el cielo y ve una imagen de Aoshi con una expresió triste y seria mirando hacia la luna.  
  
Konya wa yume ni egao no mama de detekonaide yo ne  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Aoshi se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
Miró sus ojos.  
  
'Azules como el mar...como el cielo...sólo con mirar al cielo puedo ver tus ojos...'  
  
Aoshi extendió su mano inconscientemente y acarició la mejilla de Misao.  
  
"Aishiteru Misao..."dijo Aoshi pensativamente mirando los ojos de Misao.  
  
Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y Aoshi se dió cuenta y se sorprendió de haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
  
Misao lo miraba muy sorprendida , sus ojos bien abiertos.  
  
~Fin del Flash back~  
  
Saigo no serifu kuchi ni dasumade  
  
komatteta anata  
  
"Saigo no serifu kushi ni shitasugu"  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Ninguno de los dos creía lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Aoshi la besó suavemente en los labios.  
  
~Fin Flash back~  
  
Ato nanoni kuchizuke  
  
Kuchibiru ni dake  
  
(Kuchibiru ni dake)  
  
Yamete yo anata no nukumoriga  
  
Kuchibiru ni dake  
  
(Kuchibiru ni dake)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi peleaba con el otro hombre.  
  
El hombre no salía de las sombras , sólo se reía.  
  
"¡¡Sal de las sombras cobarde!!"gritó Aoshi parado bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
"Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres..."  
  
El hombre sale de las sombras y se para frente a Aoshi bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
"Masaka..."susurró Aoshi.  
  
"Sabía que te sorprenderías..."con esto salió corriendo y cortó a Aoshi en varias partes de su cuerpo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao aún corría desesperada.  
  
Quería encontrar a Aoshi y que estuviera bien, pero su corazón le decía que debía de apresurarse, algo estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Zutto no kotteiru  
  
"Yasashii anata..."  
  
Kuchibiru ni dake (Kuchibiru ni dake)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi se recupera del shock al sentir que es herido.  
  
"¡¡Tú no puedes ser yo!!"  
  
"¡Oh , pero lo soy!  
  
!!Soy el tú que quiere sangre , venganza y el que quiere a la joven okashira en un curio de cristal  
  
para que no se rompa!!  
  
¡¡Porque la quiero para mí!!  
  
Pero me gusta confundirla...Y torturarla..." Dice con una Sonriza maniaca.  
  
"¡¡Ya basta maldito infelíz!!"Gritó Aoshi.  
  
"Soy el tú que le gusta esconderse en las sombras y observarla...¡¡Y cuando tenga lo que me  
  
perternece la mataré!!  
  
¡¡Así será mía y de nadie más!!" dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco desorbitados y su sonriza maniaca.  
  
"¡¡No te atrevas a tocarla!!"  
  
Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro.  
  
"¡¡Soy el tú de la era pasada!!"  
  
Ambos se clavaron las kodashis en el estomago.  
  
Las espadas salieron por sus espaldas.  
  
Aoshi tenía una expresió de dolor pero el otro tenía una sonriza triste.  
  
Era muy extraño verse a el mismo muriendo por su misma arma.  
  
"Gracias..."  
  
Aoshi lo miró sorprendido.  
  
"Necesitabas deshacerte de mí...Sólo teníamos una oportunidad...Tú debias de enterrarme en el  
  
pasado...Pero...Seguias meditando sobre el pasado...Yo no pertenecía aquí..."  
  
El Aoshi de las sombras cerró los ojos y cayó al piso , luego desapareció.  
  
Aoshi aún estaba parado , miró sus manos que aún aguantaban sus kodashis ensangrentadas y luego miró la luna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao se perdió en el bosque pero siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro.  
  
Misao ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a Aoshi.  
  
Misao miraba hacia todos lados.  
  
No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
El estaba ahí parado , kodashis en mano en el centro del claro contemplando la luna.  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
Aoshi al oir su nombre y lavoz que lo pronunciaba miró hacia atrás.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
Aoshi no tenía muchas fuerzas , se sentía muy cansado y soñoliento.  
  
Sus piernas estaban muy cansadas , ya cai no tenía fuerza , Ya no aguantaban más su peso , y sedieron.  
  
Aoshi cayó boca arriba mirando la luna.  
  
Misao corió hacia él y lo levantó un poco para abrazarlo, pero ella sintió algo mojado en la  
  
espalda de Aoshi y miró su mano.  
  
"¡Sangre!" susurró Misao "¡Aoshi tenemos que llevarte a un doctor , rápido!"  
  
Misao comenzó a levantarse para buscar ayuda pero Aoshi tomó su mano , Misao miró a Aoshi y  
  
Aoshi movió su cabeza negativamente.  
  
"No , Misao...no me dejes..."dijo suavemente.  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Misao...Porfavor perdoname por todo el daño que te he hecho...espero que aún...  
  
sientas lo mismo..."  
  
"Baka...Aoshi no baka..."dijo Misao moviendo su cabeza negativamente con una pequeña sonriza  
  
triste en sus labios. "Siempre te he amado...y siempre te amaré..."  
  
Aoshi la miraba con una pequeña sonriza en los labios , y una expresión de dolor.El mira a misao a  
  
los ojos 'Creo que siempre fuí un baka...Por no darme cuenta cuán real era tu amor...' cambió su  
  
mirada a la luna. "¿No es hermosa?"  
  
Misao mira hacia donde el estaba mirando.  
  
"Si..."  
  
Aoshi mira su cara a la luz de la luna , esta le daba un brillo perlado a su piel blanca.  
  
'Pareces un ángel...' Aoshi mira la luna , el cielo y las estrellas otra vez , y luego vuelve a contemplar  
  
el rostro de Misao.  
  
'Lo siento Misao...Pérdoname...Nunca pude ser lo que siempre quisistes...'pensó mientras una  
  
lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y recorría la expresión triste de su rostro.  
  
Su última lagrima...  
  
Su último aliento...  
  
Su último latido...  
  
Su último pensamiento...  
  
Su última imagen...  
  
Su bella Misao...  
  
'Adios...Koishii...'  
  
Misao sintió algo en su brazo , aún aguantaba a Aoshi como si fuera un bebé recostado de sus  
  
rodillas y su espalda en los brazos de ella.  
  
Miró hacia abajo y vió como Aoshi sonreía tan placenteramente mientras la miraba con sus ojos  
  
azul hielo.  
  
"Aoshi..."susurró Misao sonriendo pero al no recibir respuesta alguna sus ojos comenzaron a  
  
inundarse con lagrimas que se reusaban a salir y correr por su rostro.  
  
"¿Aoshi...?"dijo moviendolo suavemente.  
  
Pero al ver que sus ojos solo la miraban sin moverse...  
  
Su vista se comenzó a nublar.  
  
Sus ojos la miraban a ella y al espacio.  
  
"Aishiteru...Aoshi...siempre...por siempre..." Misao tomó una de las kodashis que yacía en el suelo  
  
ensangrentada.  
  
Misao miró el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.  
  
"Sayonara...Minna-san..."  
  
Contempló el rostro de su amado.  
  
Donani wasureyou to shitemo Kuchibiru ni dake (Kuchibiru ni dake)  
  
Empuño la kodashi con fuerza , hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.  
  
Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y clavó la kodashi en su estómago, el mismo lugar donde habían herido a  
  
Aoshi.  
  
Misao abrió sus ojos tan pronto entró la espada a su cuerpo.  
  
Misao miró a Aoshi con una gota de esperanza , pero sus ojos aún miraban hacia el espacio.  
  
Misao bajó su rostro al de Aoshi.  
  
"Ai...shiteru...Ai-shiteru...Aishiteru...A-aoshi-sama...iie...Aoshi- anata..."  
  
Besó sus labios dejando el calor de ella sobre él.  
  
Pero cuando bajó hasta sus labios , la espada pasó hasta su espalda y salió la punta filosa ensangrentada por el otro lado.  
  
Su última lagrima...  
  
Su último aliento...  
  
Su último latido...  
  
Su último pensamiento...  
  
Su última imagen...  
  
El último beso...  
  
Zutto nokotteiru....  
  
Saigo no anata...  
  
Fin...  
  
Traducción en ingles de la canción:  
  
You aren't here , the one I really love  
  
My first love has reached a dead end  
  
Tonight a smiling you doesn't appear  
  
Your last lines came out of your lips too soon  
  
You were troubled by  
  
"Your last lines as soon as your lips said them"  
  
But then you kissed me  
  
To only my lips  
  
(To only my lips)  
  
Plase give your warmth  
  
To only my lips  
  
(To only my lips)  
  
Will you always remain  
  
"A gentle you..."  
  
To only my lips  
  
(To only my lips)  
  
No matter how hard I try to forget  
  
To only my lips  
  
(To only my lips)  
  
Will you always remain...  
  
The last of you...  
  
Canción del primer closing de Orphen.  
  
Dejen reviews por favor... 


End file.
